


Hitchhiking in Central Pennsylvania

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, F/M, First Time, Hitchhiking, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: While on their way home for spring break, Kuroo and Oikawa encounter a classmate of theirs. This classmate then thanks them by giving Kuroo the time of his life.





	Hitchhiking in Central Pennsylvania

Toru Oikawa and Kuroo Tetsuroo were heading home from spring break in Oikawa's old van when they saw a girl walking down the road with her thumb out. They were sophomores at Pennsylvania State University. Both men came from Japan but decided to move to America to better their education. They owned a nice house in Erie, Pennsylvania, a Rust Belt town. Oikawa said that it just needed a bit of sprucing up. Plus it was much cheaper than living in California. At school, Kuroo was majoring in electrical engineering while Oikawa was majoring in Asian studies and minoring in Korean. Oikawa was already blinking and slowing down but slammed the break and pulled over just as soon as they passed her and saw who it was. Yazmin Hinojosa was the cutest girl in their class, hell, one of the cutest in the entire college, and here she was stranded and alone. An accounting major from Philadelphia, she was proud of her Puerto Rican heritage and determined to be a Latina billionairess. Kuroo asked, "What are you doing? Where is she going to sit?" Kuroo was sitting behind Oikawa in the only free seat; the other places were folded forward because Oikawa had won a surfboard in a beach race.

Oikawa grinned and said, "Just wait and see, you are going to owe me for this." He rolled down the passenger side window and called out, "Hey, Yazmin! Why are you hitching? Weren't you heading home with your boyfriend?"

She leaned against the door with her elbow and said, "Hi Oikawa! Hi, Oikawa's quiet friend! That asshole cheated on me; I found out while we were driving, so I told him to stop and just got out."

Kuroo exclaimed, "Fucking i-idiot!" He stuttered and blushed furiously when Yazmin smiled brightly at him.

Oikawa laughed and said, "I agree with Kuroo, you'd have to be an idiot to lose a girl like you... Do you want a ride? As you can see Betty here is taking up most of the space, but if you are okay with sitting in Kuroo's lap, we are happy to take you."

"Thank you so much! I was planning on breaking up with him anyway, that selfish fucker! Are sure that is okay with you, Kuroo?"

Kuroo blushed even deeper and nodded yes, he didn't trust his voice.

"He's a big guy, he can handle it," Oikawa added.

Yazmin nodded and walked to the trunk and stuffed her big backpack in there, and then waited for a gap in the traffic to be able to open Kuroo's door.

Kuroo went through a minor crisis while they waited; he had a serious crush on Yazmin, that was why he couldn't talk to her, and had no idea how he would handle having her in his lap for 3 hours. Would he be able to talk? How was he even supposed to form a thought with that perfect ass rubbing against him? Oh God, she is going to feel his... Kuroo's train of thought was interrupted by the door opening, a purse flying past his face, and Yazmin climbing in over him. She quickly shut the door and sat down sideways on his thigh, her arm draped over his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for picking me up! I was burning up out there. Do you mind if I take off my tee? It's soaked."

Kuroo shook his head. He got an eyeful as she pulled her blue tee shirt over her head, her perky breasts jiggling in a thin multicolored bikini, her strawberry blonde curls falling around her. She draped the tee over the surfboard, and Kuroo handed her a bottle of water. She smiled at him and gratefully took it. Her eyes, huge, ocean green and so expressive, cute pixie nose, full lips that looked so sexy wrapped around that bottle. She wiped her mouth and asked Oikawa, "So, what the hell are you gonna do with a surfboard? It's 500 miles to the ocean from college."

"I figure since the girls liked the surfer dudes so much, if I become the only one at college, I'll be irresistible!" Oikawa chuckled.

"Good luck with that. You don't think it's the sun-bleached hair, the tan and athletic body that makes the girls go gaga for a surfer?"

"I get that, and I plan to go for the whole aesthetic."

"Would not work on me, those guys almost seemed like male bimbos. Cindy in the volleyball team would definitely fall for it though."

"The tall blonde who always wears pink? Cool, co-co-cool, cool..."

Yazmin nodded and giggled as Oikawa turned on some music.

While they were talking, Oikawa had got the car on the road again. He hit a bump, and Kuroo groaned as Yazmin's thigh rubbed his crotch and her tits jiggled so wonderfully.

She turned to him, and he quickly tore his gaze from her cleavage. She asked, "Are you sure you are okay with me riding on your lap for so long?"

He nodded.

"So, why are you so quiet, handsome? Calling my ex a fucking idiot is the first time you've spoken to me since freshman orientation."

"I-I-I," he cleared his throat, "I just get nervous around you."

"Just around me, or girls in general?"

Kuroo didn't think he'd ever blushed that much, but he managed to squeeze out, "Just you."

Yazmin leaned in and kissed his cheek, and said, "You should have told me, or gotten that idiot to tell me." She slapped the seat in front of them and continued, "I'm definitely not the shy type, and you are fucking hot; tall and strong, and you wrestle, right?"

Oikawa let out a laugh and said, "I fucking told you she'd be into you!"

Kuroo got the biggest smile on his face and answered Yazmin, "Yeah, Greco-Roman, ever since third grade."

Yazmin leaned in and whispered in his ear so Oikawa wouldn't hear, "That is so sexy to me, I fucking love being physically dominated, I quiver and buck uncontrollably when I cum hard, and being pinned and forced to endure a cock deep inside while I'm cumming is amazing!" She then nibbled his ear, and Kuroo gasped out an, "Oh, fuck," and his dick, which was already at half-mast immediately turned as hard as steel.

"Do you want to know a secret?" She whispered as she ran her hand along his chest and stomach. Kuroo nodded. "This morning I put in my jewel plug, and as I was walking, I just got hornier and hornier as it moved inside me. I was so close to cumming just when you pulled over." Yazmin moved her hand down to Kuroo's crotch and ran her hand along his length, she leaned back in surprise, her eyes wide. Before she could say anything, Oikawa asked, "So what are you two whispering about?"

"Oh, nothin', just convincing Kuroo he should be my boyfriend. Well, hadn't gotten to the boyfriend part yet, I'm working on the seduction part."

"That has to be the easiest seduction ever! He's been into you since day one. Tell you what, I'll be a good wingman and drive the full distance, and I'll even put on my bone-zone playlist, but you have to promise to help me with getting a girl. I'm tired of striking out at frat parties."

"Sure thing, dude! I'll help you get your dick wet! I'll put in a good word for you with Cindy; she thinks you're cute anyway. Just remember to nibble on her ears if you get to making out, that's her kryptonite."

"Sweet! I'll definitely remember that." With that, Oikawa averted the rear view mirror and switched Spotify to his Bone-Zone playlist and raised the volume.

Yazmin turned to Kuroo and just as he opened his mouth to speak, she planted her lips on his, and all thoughts left his head.

They made out for a long while, their tongues wrestling while Kuroo ran his hand along the outside of Yazmin's thigh, the soft, sun warm bare skin of her side and back, then getting braver, he slipped his hand down to her ass. He squeezed those perfect cheeks, amazed at how firm yet soft they were. His fingers traced her crack, and he felt the facets of the jewel plug through the thin materials of her skirt and thong. He pushed on it and started moving it in circles and wiggling it. Yazmin moaned into his mouth and started kissing him with a new intensity. She reached into his shorts and fished his dick out before stroking it slowly. She broke the kiss and licked her way to his ear, whispered to him, "Fuck, you're hung like a moose! I need this inside me right now!"

Yazmin turned away from Kuroo and inched her skirt up over her luscious ass, then pulled her panties down and off. Kuroo couldn't get his shorts off as Yazmin was between his legs, but at least he got them below his hips. He was still in disbelief that this was finally happening, he was going to have sex with his dream girl, and she had even said he was going to be her boyfriend! Yazmin grabbed his dick again and directed it between her thighs, so his thick base settled against her wet pussy. She worked her cunt up and down his shaft a few times, spreading her wetness over the entire length. A fourteen inch monster, it made her drool with lust. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and while he kissed her neck and ear, she reached between them and removed her plug. She aligned his bulbous head with her hungry pucker and pushed down. There was a moment of struggle; she had never had something that thick in her ass before, then his head and the first inches of his shaft popped into her. She couldn't hold back a loud moan, and Kuroo growled into her ear as well. They felt the car swerve, the sounds undoubtedly very distracting for Oikawa. Kuroo put his hand over Yazmin's mouth, her tongue immediately licking his palm, so he fed her two fingers which she eagerly suckled and licked.

Kuroo couldn't help but buck his hips upwards as Yazmin gyrated her hips and slowly worked herself down his shaft. She bit down on his fingers slightly as she drew a quick breath through her nose. He whispered into her ear, "Sorry, it's my first time doing anal. It feels so good I couldn't help myself."

Yazmin pulled his fingers from her mouth and replied, "It's okay, I just need to go slow until I've, mmh, taken it all, I've never had anything this big, fuuuuck, in me before."

She continued her hip movements, slowly working more and more inside as she again took his fingers in her mouth. Finally, Kuroo felt her cheeks resting on his upper thighs, and Yazmin relaxed her body against his with a contented sigh. Kuroo traced the fingers of his free hand along her flat, tan stomach, amazed that she had taken him all inside. After a few moments, he felt her start to clench rhythmically around his cock. He felt his balls drawing up, he couldn't take it anymore, he remembered what she had told him earlier about being pinned, so he wrapped his legs around hers, his arm around her waist and held her tight as he thrust up into her with short, fast strokes. Kuroo buried his face in the crook of her neck to hide his moan as he started cumming hard, shooting jet after jet deep inside Yazmin and felt her start to quiver in his arms. She started bucking in his lap, and Kuroo tightened his grip, keeping himself deep inside her spasming ass as they came together.

As Yazmin relaxed in his arms, eyes closed, and only small quivers ran through her body Kuroo started tracing his fingers over her stomach again. He toyed with her bellybutton, then traced the line of light, almost translucent hair up towards her sternum. He continued upwards, reaching her perky tits, caressing them through her bikini before slipping his fingers inside, teasing her nipple. Yazmin moaned lightly, and her tongue tickled his fingertips in response. Kuroo pulled his fingers from her mouth and brought them down to play with her other breast. Yazmin turned her head and kissed his cheek, then said, "Mmm, that was a good one, my toes are still tingling, and I feel so gooey inside."

"I don't think I've ever come that hard before, when you started clenching, it was like you were milking the cum right out of my balls!" Kuroo replied.

Yazmin smiled and kissed him languidly for a minute. He felt her clench her ass around his cock again; she then broke the kiss to say, "You're still hard! Can you go again, big boy?"

"Well, I'm inside the of the hottest girl I've ever seen, and I'm playing with her tits, so it's easy staying hard. I can definitely go again, and this time I'll last a lot longer."

Yazmin smiled again and said, "Looks like all the shyness is gone. Keep saying things like that, and I'll never let you go." She planted another kiss on his lips then turned away. She grabbed the handle over the door and raised herself until Kuroo felt the head of his cock being pulled by the tight ring of her anus before lowering herself again. He moved his hands to her waist and helped lift her again starting a slow, deep rhythm. Yazmin was clenching each time she pulled up, relaxing on the way down, her ass lubricated by the cum already there. After maybe 5-7 minutes the pace started increasing and the strokes got shorter, only half his dick leaving her ass. The tempo built more and more until Yazmin's movements started getting a bit erratic and she had trouble holding back her moans. Kuroo bucked his hips up as he pulled Yazmin down hard onto his thick cock, her ass slapping against his thighs.

Yazmin couldn't take the ferocious pace for long; she fell back against him as she covered her mouth with her hand. Kuroo wrapped his arms and legs around her again, one hand finding her breast, pinching her nipple with his thumb, the other around her neck gently but firmly pushing his fingers into the sides of her throat. Her stomach and thighs started quivering, her ass in spasms around his cock. She squealed through her hand as she came, while Kuroo fought off his orgasm, he wanted this to last as long as possible. Just when she seemed to be coming down Kuroo felt his cum start jetting up his cock, so he slipped his hand down to her pussy. He curled a finger into her opening and rubbed her clit with his palm as his finger pushed against the front wall of her pussy, trying to work her g-spot as he filled her with his second load. Yazmin started bucking like crazy and Kuroo moved his other hand up to her mouth, trying to keep her quiet so Oikawa wouldn't crash the car.

He looked ahead and saw that they were, in fact, pulled over to the side of the road, and Oikawa was watching them in the rearview mirror, his hand moving in his lap. Kuroo removed his hand from Yazmin's mouth, her orgasmic moans filling the car, and Oikawa closed his eyes as he came as well. Kuroo stopped rubbing Yazmin's clit and instead ran his fingers gently along her lips, her inner thighs, through the trimmed triangle of soft hair above, as she came down from her orgasm. Oikawa grinned at Kuroo through the mirror and gave him a thumbs up, and Kuroo sheepishly smiled back. Oikawa turned the mirror away and accelerated onto the road again so Yazmin hopefully wouldn't notice that he had jerked off to her getting railed.

After a while, Yazmin nuzzled his neck and said, "Mmm, that was fan-fucking-tastic! I didn't even know I liked being choked, but your hand on my throat was so dominating, I loved it. And then your finger in my cunt while you filled me, it felt like I came so hard I left my body!"

"Glad to be of service." Kuroo replied with a smile.

She slapped his arm weakly and kissed his cheek. She felt his dick finally softening in her ass, so she found her plug on the seat beside them. She pulled herself up and when his thick meat popped out of her well used ass she immediately replaced it with the plug. It slipped in really easily so she clenched hard, not wanting any of Kuroo's cum to leave her. She pulled some wet wipes from her purse and both Kuroo and Yazmin cleaned themselves up. Kuroo tucked his dick away and pulled his shorts up, and noticed a big stain of Yazmin's juices all over the front. Yazmin pulled her skirt down but left her panties on the floor. She sat down sideways on Kuroo's thigh again, her arm over his shoulder, and smiled very content smile. After a long, slow kiss, she tapped Oikawa on the shoulder and told him to lower the music and then asked,

"I'm famished, can we stop for burgers or something?"

"Sure, even I'm hungry after your 'workout'"

Yazmin blushed, giggled and replied, "Yeah, I guess we got kinda carried away there..."

Kuroo changed shorts in the parking lot of the burger joint. Oikawa grinned but didn't comment. They ate and laughed, and talked, Kuroo and Yazmin always touching and sharing loving looks. Once they got on the road again Yazmin sat in Kuroo's lap again, and they alternated between making out and getting to know each other, falling more and more in love.


End file.
